Eingyi
'Eingyi '''is a minor character in ''Dark Souls. Heavily burdened with infected eggs, he is a pyromancer who is devoted to serving Quelaag's Sister. He is voiced by Peter Marinker, who also voiced Darkstalker Kaathe and Kingseeker Frampt. Location Found in the chamber behind the illusory wall in Quelaag's Domain. Plot Eingyi uses his body to guard the entrance to Quelaag's Sister. He will ask the player if he/she is there to serve his master; the player must answer yes to access Quelaag's Sister (and thus Chaos Servant). Initially, Eingyi will only sell the Servant Roster to the player after the player joins Chaos Servant. However, if the player becomes infected with eggs, Eingyi displays more respect towards the player and will also sell him Egg Vermifuges, Poison Mist, and Toxic Mist. Eingyi is initially mistrustful of the player, but if the player becomes infected with eggs and/or talks to Quelaag's Sister wearing the Old Witch's Ring, he gradually warms up towards the player, and will offer the player a pyromancy flame should the player desire it. Should the player kill Quelaag's Sister, Eingyi becomes enraged and will do his best to avenge his master's death. Strategy In terms of combat, Eingyi is identical to the other egg-bearers: he will feebly swing with his arms, attack with the maggots in his eggs, and (when he dies) will release a swarm of small maggots to attack the player. He also has a chance to infect the player with eggs. He is also extremely frail and slow. Area of effect attacks make short work of both him and his maggots. Backstory Eingyi was originally a pyromancer from The Great Swamp. However, he was cast out of his home due to the perverse nature of his pyromancies. He became affected with the unknown blight that plagued the people who travelled with the former Chaos Witches; however, Quelaag's Sister felt pity for him and his kin, and sucked out the blight pus from them. The action caused her to be gravely ill and also resulted in his total dedication to her. Although Eingyi is devoted to Quelaag's Sister, he cannot speak her language; everything he knows about her and her past is through observation and extrapolation. Dialogue {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 600px;" ! scope="row" style="width: 50px;"|Introduction |...Oh dear...What have we here? Are you a new servant? |- ! scope="row" style="width: 50px;"|Answering "Yes" |...Hmph. But you have no eggs? Bah, no matter. Go along and have audience with Our Fair Lady. I pray that you will mind your manners! |- ! scope="row" style="width: 50px;"|Answering "No" |Then you shall not pass. Away with you! |- ! scope="row" style="width: 50px;"|Speaking after Answering "No" |The nerve of you! Be gone, be gone at once! |- ! scope="row" style="width: 50px;"|Greetings |1)You again... 2)Are you in need already? Well anything for the Fair Lady...What do you want? 3)Are you prepared to dedicate yourself to Our Fair Lady? Then I will make available whatever you require. If you need something, ask me first. |- ! scope="row" style="width: 50px;"|Talk x1 Before being infected with eggs |...There is nothing to say to you...Except...If you lay a hand on the Fair Lady, you should be prepared to face my wrath. |- ! scope="row" style="width: 50px;"|Talk x2 Before being infected with eggs |There is no time for idle chat. Think only of Our Fair Lady, and what she may need. |- ! scope="row" style="width: 50px;"|Greetings after understanding the Fair Lady's words |...You, you speak the tongue of the Fair Lady? ... Well, do not be rash with your pride. You have yet to earn my trust. If you try anything funny with the Fair Lady, there will be hell to pay. |- ! scope="row" style="width: 50px;"|Speaking after being infected with eggs |Well! ...Now...you're just like me... Your dedication is fully apparent. Only well...Your head looks awful...Why not try this? I've no use for it any longer. |- ! scope="row" style="width: 50px;"|Greeting after being infected |1)Oh, hello. What is it that you need? 2)Oh, hello... A pleasure to see you again. But do not neglect the Fair Lady. She needs some company. |- ! scope="row" style="width: 50px;"|Talk x3 after being infected |Incidentally, do you have an interest in pyromancy? If you have, I shall share my flame with you. |- ! scope="row" style="width: 50px;"|Answering "Yes" |You have served our Fair Lady well. Now, let this strength be yours. |- ! scope="row" style="width: 50px;"|Answering "No" |...Well, fine. I will not force you. |- ! scope="row" style="width: 50px;"|Talk x4 after being infected and understanding the Fair Lady |In all honesty, I am envious. What comfort can I offer, without speaking her tongue? |- ! scope="row" style="width: 50px;"|Talk x5 after being infected |Worse than Undead, we are diseased, and unwanted. Like the grime of the Great Swamp. But my dear, Fair Lady! She cried for me... And swallowed the great Blightpus, despite Mistress Quelaag's orders to the contrary. |- ! scope="row" style="width: 50px;"|Talk x6 after being infected |Below us lies the ruins of the legendary city of Izalith. There, the Molten Giant watches over the Flame of Chaos. Our Fair Lady, and Mistress Quelaag, fled from the ruins. I do not know the details...And I do not ask... |- ! scope="row" style="width: 50px;"|Talk x7 after being infected |Have you heard of Lost Quelana? An inhuman witch, who wanders the Poison Swamp. Only no one has ever seen her, so who really knows? But what if she really is another one of the Quelaag sisters? Our Fair Lady would be greatly comforted by her presence. |- ! scope="row" style="width: 50px;"|Attacking him |I knew it! I knew it! You will not get away with this! |- ! scope="row" style="width: 50px;"|Killing him |Hrg...rgggkt...My dear Fair Lady...You are in danger... Category:Characters Category:Merchants